Just like when we were kids
by XOXOserenityXOXO
Summary: While training for the arrival of the androids goku decides to spend some time with chichi just like when they were kids. Oneshot. A little lemon. complete.


**Just like when we were kids**

**Goku and gohan were outside in an open field miles away from their some training for the arrival of the deadly androids that would arrive in just two more years. **

"**okay gohan try this" goku said as he threw another kia blast as gohan. Gohan barely dodged it and as he flew upwards and kicked it back to his dad. **

**Goku shot the kai blast up towards the sky sending it all way into outer space….**

"**wow dad! How'd you do that?" Gohan asked amazed by his father's skill. He admired his dad so much and hoped that he could be as great a fighter as a goku some day. **

"**Do what?" Goku asked his son. "How did you send that Kai blast into space like that, I've never done that before". **

"**Well son it just takes practice" Goku said as he ruffled gohan's thick hair. **

"**All you do really is put as much energy into the blast as you possibility can and then….**

**But suddenly Goku's thoughts were interrupted by Chichi. He could sense that she wasn't as the house. "hmm that's funny, where could she be" he thought to himself. **

"**Hello?! Earth to daddy! you were just explaining to me how you were able to throw that kai blast into space". "Oh I'm sorry gohan," he said.**

"**you know what? Why don't we call it quits for today, I'll check on you mom, why don't 'you get catch a fish for dinner. **

"**Is mom okay?" gohan was starting to get concerned. Even though he mother nagged him a lot, he loved her very much and understood that she just wants what's best for him. **

"**Don't worry gohan she's fine" Goku said trying to reassure him. "I'll see you later!" and with that He instant transitioned to where chichi was. **

**gohan just stood there blinking. "why would he cancel training like that?" Gohan said out loud.**

**Meanwhile….**

**Chichi stood under the big apple tree down the patch near the village as she picked apples. She had already finished washing the dishes from breakfast and she also finished completing her daily chores. She wanted to pick apples for the apple pie she was going to bake for desert with their dinner that night. **

**She hummed to herself as she picked the apples and placed them in her basket then suddenly out of no where…...**

"**Hi Chichi!" Goku said which catch her by surprise making her scream bloody murder as she threw her apples and basket up in the air. **

"**Goku! Don't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She had screamed so lot that the villagers and the people in the city could hear her. **

"**oh I'm sor" but Goku didn't get to finish his apology because a few of the apples that Chichi had thrown in the air not hit goku on the head (ouch that'ls gotta hurt). **

"**Ow, Oh Ow!", "that hurt" Goku cried as he rubbed his now sore head. **

**Chichi was now laughing at this point. "HA! HA! HA! Oh my kami!" she laughed as she rolled on the grass as tears came from eyes. **

"**Well I don't think it's so funny!" Goku said slightly upset that she was laughing at his pain. "well you shouldn't have sneaked up on me" she said finally able to calm herself down from her laughing fit. **

"**What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were suppose to be training?"**

"**Well I was, I just wanted to check up on you" **

"**well that's very considerate of you goku but I'm okay"**

"**I was just picking apples for our desert for dinner". "But I'm glad that you still think about me even you're training or away…."**

**That comment saddened goku. Of course he thought about chich all the time in fact! And today, he was going to show that to her.**

"**Anyway I'm going to make apple pie" She said as she dusted off her dress and straightened up her bun. **

"**Wait! I wanted to spend some time with you just like when we were kids"**

"**Hey! Remember when we met each other again during the Red Ribbon Army?"**

"**Oh yes! I do, I remember, I was sitting by the lake picking flowers for our wedding" Chichi said as she blushed at the memory. She brought her hands up to her face like she use to do when she was a little girl. **

"**And I was sitting in the that apple tree outside your village eating apples" he said**

"**I was so hungry" goku said as he gave chichi that goofy grin of his and he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, a habit that he has done since childhood. **

**Chichi shook her head as she chuckled. "You and you're stomach"**

"**But then I saw you and I called you and I ran over to you"**

"**And I gave you the flowers that I picked" **

**"And I gave you an apple that I picked from that tree"**

**Goku and chichi were now sitting under the apple tree as they reminisced on their childhood together. **

"**We had so much fun and had so many adventures together" chichi said as she looked up at the shy. "But now things were different now" she said as she looked down as her hands in her lap. **

"**Chichi, why do you keep doing that?" Goku hated it when chichi got like this. He hated it so much when she doubted him. "That's not true Chichi I love you very much". He said this as he pulled her into his lap and nuzzled his head on her cheek.**

"**Oh Goku" she sighed as she struggled to resist his affection. "Goku I want us to spend more time together like we use to when were we kids"**

**Goku looked up her. "I mean we were so young and carefree and we didn't have to worry about anyone terrorizing the earth"**

"**Or anyone trying to take you away from me…." She whispered that last part looking away from him as she now looked down at the grass beneath them. **

**She picked at some of the grass stems. "Chichi" Goku said trying to get her attention. "Chichi, Chichi please look at me" he said again as he took her face in his hand and made her look him in the eye. **

"**I promise you that you'll never lose me chichi". She listened to him carefully.**

"**And I promise you that we'll spend more time together as family for now on" **

"**After this is all over, you can make gohan study as much as you want" He said that last part hoping it would make chichi feel better. Chichi always felt better gohan was studying. **

"**Do you promise you me Goku?" He looked her straight in the eye and said "I promise" he said in his most serious tone of voice. And with that he leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss as he wrapped her arms around his large neck. **

**Goku leaned back on the grass with Chichi still on top of him as he deepened the kiss. He ran his hands up and down her slender body. She was so beautiful and always in shape. Chichi always took care of herself. **

**Then suddenly goku grabbed her butt which resulted in a gasped from chichi.**

"**Goku!" she said as she lightly slapped him across his large chest. **

"**You know we can't do that out here!". "I know that chichi, I just want to spend time with you just like when we were kids". **

**And with that they both began laughing in each other arms as they rolled over together In the soft grass. Chichi leaned down and kissed him. **

"**I love you Son goku" she said. **

"**And I love too Son Chichi, Always" He said back to her. **


End file.
